uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NicholasBBQ32/Top 100 songs of
You know my Top 100 listened to on my iPod chart. Well I've released my own top 100 charts 90's (in no particular order) 2000's-present All Time Best Of *Number 1: *Peaked at 2: *Peaked at 3: *Peaked at 4: *Peaked at 5: *Peaked at 6: *Peaked between 7-10: *Peaked between 11-20: *Peaked between 21-40: *Peaked between 41-75: *Peaked between 76-100: Four Tet - A Joy probably *Peaked between 101-200: Dance Nation - Move Your Love *Which didn't chart: Tyken ft. Awa - Every Word *Pre-1960: Glenn Miller - In The Mood *1960: The Ventures - Walk Don't Run *1961: Etta James - I Just Want To Make Love To You (was B-side in 1961. Released as a single in 1996) *1962: The Contours - Do You Love Me *1963: The Isley Brothers - Twist And Shout *1964: The Kingsmen - Louie Louie *1965: The Who - My Generation *1966: The Capitols - Cool Jerk *1967: The Doors - Light My Fire *1968: Jimi Hendrix - All Along The Watchtower *1969: The Beatles - Come Together *1970: Black Sabbath - Paranoid *1971: The Doors - Love Her Madly *1972: Lou Reed - Vicious *1973: The Doobie Brothers - Long Train Runnin' *1974: David Bowie - Rebel Rebel *1975: Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - Make Me Smile *1976: War - Low Rider *1977: The Stranglers - Peaches *1978: Blondie - Hanging On The Telephone *1979: The Cure - Fire In Cairo *1980: Spandau Ballet - To Cut A Long Story Short *1981: The Human League - The Sound Of The Crowd *1982: Duran Duran - Save A Prayer *1983: Prince - 1999 *1984: Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go *1985: Paul Hardcastle - 19 *1986: Mantronix - Bassline *1987: The House Master Boyz & The Rude Boy Of House - House Nation *1988: S-Express - Theme From S-Express *1989: Soul II Soul - Back To Life (However Do You Want Me) *1990: The Orb - Little Fluffy Clouds *1991: *1992 *1993 *1994: Strike - U Sure Do *1995 *1996 *1997 *1998 *1999 *2000 *2001 *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 *2006 *2007 *2008 *2009 *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 *2014: Oliver Heldens x Becky Hill - Gecko (Overdrive) *2015: Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk *Artist deceased before 1980: *Artist deceased before 1990: *Artist deceased before 2000: Wildchild - Renegade Master *Artist deceased before 2010: Michael Jackson - Speed Demon *Artist 100 years old: N/A *Artist born after 1990: *Never featured on an album: New Order - Blue Monday (original mix) of song featured on compilation albums *Was recorded for a movie: Matt Willis - Crash Bean's Holiday *Was recorded for an animated movie: *Was recorded for a DreamWorks Animation movie: *Was recorded or used for/in a movie: *Was recorded or used for/in an animated movie: *Was recorded or used for/in a DreamWorks Animation movie: *Artist born before 1890: *Artist born before 1900: *Artist born in 1900s: *Artist born in 1910s: *Artist born in 1920s: *Artist born in 1930s: *Artist born in 1940s: *Artist born in 1950s: *Artist born in 1960s: *Artist born in 1970s: *Artist born in 1980s: *Singer died younger than 20: *Singer died in his/her 20s: Jimi Hendrix - Purple Haze *Singer died in his/her 30s: *Singer died in his/her 40s: *Singer died in his/her 50s: Frankie Knuckles - Your Love *Singer died in his/her 60s: *Singer died in his/her 70s: *Singer died in his/her 80s: *Singer died in his/her 90s: Songs I like found in media incomplete *Matt Willis - Crash Bean's Holiday *Shaggy - Boombastic Bean's Holiday *The Primitives - Crash and Dumber *U2 - Ordinary Love Long Walk To Freedom *Ed Sheeran - I See Fire Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug *Deee-Lite - Groove Is In The Heart Dance *Wham - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Dance 2 *Daft Punk - Da Funk Dance 3 *Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up Dance 4 *Flo Rida - Good Feeling Dance 4 and First Choice advert *B-52's - Rock Lobster Dance 4 *George Michael - Careless Whisper Dance 2014 *Daft Punk - Get Lucky Dance 2014 *Mungo Jerry - In The Summertime Dance 2014 *Rick James - Super Freak Miss Sunshine *Willy Moon - Yeah Yeah advert *Hot Chocolate - You Sexy Thing Full Monty *Donna Summer - Hot Stuff Full Monty *U2 - Ordinary Love Long Walk To Freedom *The Wannadies - You And Me Song Luhrmann's Romeo And Juliet *Rick James - Give It To Me Mommas: Like Father Like Son *Les Rhythmes Digitales - Jacques Your Body Dancing Robot ad *Snoop Dogg - What's My Name Supermarket advert with Snoop Dogg in it *The Chemical Brothers - Do It Again Rabanne's "One Million" advert *Fatboy Slim - Right Here Right Now advert *The Human League - Don't You Want Me Mexican singers advert (the Mexican singers did their own version) *Fun Boy Three & Bananarama - It Ain't What You Do, It's The Way That You Do It 2008 *Baccara - Yes Sir I Can Boogie Lip-Syncing Businessman advert *The Doors - Love Her Madly Gump *Shakedown - At Night (Kid Creme Club Mix) and Bob Christmas episode *The Coral - In The Morning advert *Clean Bandit ft. Stylo G - Come Over episode of Bad Education *Phantom Planet - California OC *Heart - Alone hilarious lip-syncing satsuma advert *Charli XCX - Boom Clap Fault In Our Stars *Apolo 440 - Stop The Rock 2000 Sources: Wikipedia, song's articles on Wikipedia, some film soundtrack websites, some video game soundtrack websites, various artists soundtrack albums Category:Blog posts Category:NicholasBBQ32's Blog Posts